Rebel
by AliasStars
Summary: I thought she would be super prestigious, like her sisters. I thought she'd be smart, social, athletic, and fun. Turns out she isn't. Now, I'm on a mission to reform Rin "Rebel" Kagamine.
1. Rebel

I was currently burning down a bush.

Why?

Because it was in the yard of a house. A mansion, in fact. And this particular mansion belonged to someone who dared to make me mad. Perhaps it was something simple. Such as not giving up her seat. Or perhaps it was something big, like giving away my treasured hideout. Whatever it was, she'd ticked me off.

I held my knife between my teeth as I surveyed the damage I'd done. A satisfied smile crept across my face.

"Kay! We're all done here." I smirked.

"You sure, boss?"

_Boss. _I reveled in that word. I stepped forward in the lush grass and dropped the lighter in the flowerbed.

"Yup." I dusted my hands off, watched the fire rise, and turned away from the flames. "Let's go."

"H-HEY!"

I turned to see the the girl running towards me. "HEY! Put that out! Wh-Who the hell do you think you are?"

I threw the blade up in a perfect movie flip and caught the tip between my middle and index finger. I turned, one thumb hooked in my back pocket, flipped my bangs out of my eyes, and fixed her with a glare.

"Rin 'Rebel' Kagamine."

~~~~~REBEL~~~~~~

Len POV

I officially have no life.

I've been berating myself for this very fact, actually, but now it's slapping me in the face.

You could call me a resident playboy. I like to think that I'm pretty good looking for that matter. Right now, I'm walking down the halls to see the high-rank owner of this prestigious school.

Leon Kagamine.

The dude has the same last name as me, but we're not related. He has three daughters, and as far as I'm concerned, only one of them is in the same grade as me. I've never seen her around. But who wouldn't know his two oldest daughters, Lily and Neru Kagamine?

Lily was everything anyone would want in a daughter. She literally sparkled. She'd gotten top grades, aced every exam, and also aced the college examinations. Every college wanted her. She was a genius, super-athletic, and was, not to mention, _very _pretty.

Neru followed in the steps of her older sister, memorized the periodic table at age seven, and went on to do Biology at ten years old. She was currently in college and only sixteen years old. Also very pretty.

And as for the third daughter, I know virtually nothing about her. I'm sure she's probably super smart as well.

And pretty. Wait, if she's like her sisters and I don't know who she is, that means that...She's not someone I've slept with.

Huh.

I knocked on the oak door leading into his office and let myself in. He has an office in all the schools, and he spends most of his time in this one. I heard him talking to someone and was about to back out, but then I heard something that made me keep listening.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, Sir, it seems that she's skipped school again. Someone says they saw her burning down their garden, or something of that sorts. This is the first entire two weeks that she's skipped. The teachers are dead terrified of your daughter-"

_What?_

"-She's not my daughter. I don't know who she is," Leon said tightly.

"Yes, Sir."

"Now go."

"Yes, Sir."

Quickly, I backed out and stood by the daughter. The portly man raced out and froze when he saw me.

"What...Who.." He seemed flustered.

"I came to talk to Leon Kagamine."

"Yes," he mumbled. "Of course."

He hurried off, muttering about complications.

I stared after him for a moment and then shook my head and went in.

"Sir? Mr. Kagamine?"

"Ah, Len. Come in, come in." He seemed composed, smooth, like nothing had just taken place.

"I wanted to talk about my schedule...?"

"Len," he said suddenly. He had an absent look in his eyes that suddenly flared into determination. "I have a task for you, as you're one of my star students. Could you carry it out?"

"Of course." I said, bewildered. "Anything you need, Sir."

"Can you find a girl by the name of Rin? On school campus? I'm sure she's here..." He drifted off again.

"And when I find her?"

The anger on his face made me think he was going to ask me to murder her. But then he let a faint, thin-lipped smile cross his face.

"Tell her to come see me."

Was Rin his daughter?

"Yes, Sir."

I walked out of the office and down the now crowded hallway.

"Yo, Kagamine!" Kaito, one of my friends, sauntered towards me lazily. "Why're you coming out of Leon Kagamine's office?"

"I had to schedule change. In any case, Kaito, have you heard of Rin?"

Kaito almost dropped his ice cream. Then, he gave me a look. "Rin Kagamine?"

"Is that her name?"

Kaito had to take a moment to bang his head against the wall. "You- Are- An- Idiot."

"Why?" I blinked.

"Rin Kagamine is the picture opposite of her sisters. Like..." He struggled for words. "Actually, why don't you see for yourself? I'm sure her hangout is somewhere around..." He waved his hand towards the door leading outside.

I headed outside with a careless wave towards Kaito.

Fresh autumn air brought the smell of rain-wet leaves curling towards my nose. I breathed in the smell and grinned.

"Hey!" I yelled at a girl who was running towards the door. Her fingers were bruised and her cheek was swelling. Her ankle was bloody.

"Whoa. Hey. What happened to you?" I asked, bewildered. She shook like a leaf. "What idiot did this to you?" I asked angrily. It was one thing when boys got beat up. But to beat up a girl...

She just raced inside. There was a yell and a boy came flying out of the head of an alley. He landed on his back and scrambled to his feet. He too dragged himself into the school without even looking at me.

"What...The...Fuck...?"

I cautiously went to the alley. First, I saw just darkness. Then, I saw upside down darkness as someone grabbed my ankle and swung me upside down. I ended up looking up into the face of the ugliest human being I'd ever seen.

"Hey there. Ever considered plastic surgery?" I asked, all the blood rushing to my head.

"Shut up," he sneered. "I'm taking you to the Boss."

"Who's your boss?"

He actually grinned, his teeth the color of corn and the shape of it, too.

"You'll see."

He carried me for a while. If I didn't want to meet this boss so bad, I would have killed him by now.

"Who is it this time?" Asked a light, female, voice.

Wait, it was a female.

She lay draped along the hood of an abandoned car, eyes fixated on the sky. She had one leg over the other and the most bored expression ever seen on a human being.

She cast a clear, steely, blue-eyed glance at me.

_Whoa...She's pretty...REALLY pretty..._

Her blond hair was spiky and fell to mid-back, and her lithe, petite figure was standing in front of me.

"I'm guessing you're...Rin Kagamine...?" I asked, feeling dizzy.

"That's me." She raised her eyebrows.

Oh, _man. _She was the opposite of her sisters. Just that she was pretty.

"There's this thing... Um... It's called _school...?"_

"Drop him."

The thug dropped me on my head.

_Ow._

"Look, pretty boy, I don't give a _fuck _if school is going on, okay? I really don't. Now get out before I throw you out on your face."

Man, was she cute when she tried to be tough. Oh, wait. She really was tough. She cracked her knuckles sharply and cocked her head, teeth in a bared snarl.

"In any case," I stood up. "As pleasant as this chat has been, I believe your father wants to talk to you."

"He's not my father." Rin said calmly, filing her nails with a sharp switchblade. "Throw him out." She commanded to her thugs.

They grabbed my legs, but this time, I was ready. I shoved my elbow back into the chest of the one on my right, then kicked the one on the left in the shins. As they let go, I punched them both in their jaws, then crushed their chests under my shoes. They lay groaning in the mud, and I turned to Rin.

She let out somewhat of a slight groan herself and dragged herself to her feet.

"Oh, did someone have to move a wittle bit...?" I taunted.

WHAM! I was thrown out of the alley with one kick from her.

"Aw, did someone learn to fly the hard way?" Rin sneered. Impressive. "Get out of my sight," she said dismissively.

I raised my hands in surrender.

"Are you really related to Lily and Neru Kagamine?"

There was a slight, tense, pause in the long distance between us before she answered, her tone light and airy.

"No."

"They call her 'Rin 'Rebel' Kagamine." said Kaito, smirking. "Did she give it to you?"

"You talk like she handed over her virginity."

"What? Len the playboy extraordinaire _didn't _get a girl? For once? The fuck?"

"Shut up, Kaito."

"I'm hurt," Kaito dramatized. "In any case, Len, there's no way a girl like Rin Kagamine would ever come to school. Forget it. I would have warned you, but I didn't know what you were aiming to do, unfortunately. Anyways, I doubt you- Ah...Ah..." His eyes bulged as he stared behind me. I turned to see gangsta girl herself step into the cafeteria, flanked on both sides by the same thugs that took me to her.

I swear the whole school fell silent.

Rin looked around coolly, then walked across the ceramic floor, her boots making ominous _click _noises with each step she took. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather vest. She looked a tad bit different from when I'd seen her an hour ago, with her white ribbon tying her spiky hair into a ponytail.

"You," she snapped icily at a boy who almost wet his pants standing up.

"Yes?" She glared at him.

"Where is my father?"

The boy pointed a shaky finger down the hall. Rin headed in that direction, glaring at each student, including me, before disappearing into the door with her father's name on it. Immediately, whispers darted through the crowd.

"First time in two weeks, who does she think she is?"

"She's _terrifying,_ I swear. Did you see her eyes?"

"I think she's gorgeous. Drop-dead stunning."

I shook my head and turned to look at Kaito, whose eyes were still mimicking that of a bug. "What was that you were saying about her never listening to me?"

Rin POV

"I hate your fucking guts," I said coldly to my 'father.' Poker face on as usual, he crossed his arms as he stared me down.

"I don't approve of yours either," was his response.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Can't you go a day without using foul words?"

"No, I fucking damn well can't. Now tell me what the hell you-"

"I want you to come to school like normal kids. _Every. Day. _Get it?"

"You're not the boss of me. Never have been, never will be. Get it?"

His face turned slightly red. "Never speak to me like that again."

A light, merciless, grin played across my lips. "Never talk to me, _period." _With that, I spun on my heel and walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

Pretty boy and his blue-haired friend were whisper-shouting, and almost half the school was watching my every move.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" I sneered. "What, you've never seen a girl in combat boots?"

They turned away predictably.

Suddenly, I heard a sound behind me. I barely moved my head to the side as a fist went flying past my head. I grabbed the wrist, cracked it between my fingers, and spun the person over my head and onto the ground, face down. He let out a groan as I crouched down, onto my knees, and gave him a friendly smile.

"I'd say you were lucky, hm?"

He paused, then nodded slightly.

My voice went dark, low, and feral. "Then don't do it again and find out how unlucky you are the _hard _way." Standing up, I strode easily to the exit. _What an idiot._

_ This school is a bunch of bullshit._

I must be an idiot to start a new story.

That Day is in progress...XD

RnR?


	2. Broken

Len POV

"Hey." I called towards the girl, who was steadily walking back to her 'hangout.' She didn't turn around, or even acknowledge my existence. A smirk found its way on my face.

"Hey, Rinny!"

She froze in her tracks. Slowly, fuming, she turned to face me, fists clenched. "What the fucking hell did you just call me?"

"Rinny~" I said innocently.

WHOMP! I got punched in the gut, _hard._ Rubbing my stomach, I winced as I looked at her steely eyes. Damn, maybe it was instinctual, but I felt a need to bring an attitude back, the type of attitude that got me a girl every time. I called it: Operation Spice.

The pain numbed a bit as I straightened up, flashing a smirk at her. I was a good few inches taller than her, and that would prove as a useful advantage, no doubt.

I backed her against the brick wall and set my arm above her head. Tilting my head to the side a bit, I observed her face.

I loaded the charm into my voice, using a lot of whatever I had stored in there.

"What, you don't like that nickname?"

"No, I-" Rin's eyes took over a blank look as she stared at me. Was she falling that easily? I smiled devilishly. Easy as a kindergartner's video game.

"I think you have something in your eye," Rin said calmly. "Now get away from me before I smack you across the face for blatantly flirting with me."

...Damn, I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. I stepped back like she was a hot potato and crossed my arms.

"Anger issues much?"

"More like defense- Wait, why the fuck am I even talking to you? Get the hell away from me, and leave me alone." She said it like it was a command, and she was going to kill me if I didn't comply. Not that I was leaving that easy. She intrigued me, I'd reveal that much.

"Rin," I said in a more serious tone. "Can you stop walking and listen for a minute?"

She didn't stop, but her head turned slightly.

"Okay, look. Why do you hate the world so much? I mean, nobody did anything to you at all. Why are you so mean to them?"

"Ha," Rin laughed bitterly. "Get out, pretty boy. The world doesn't wait for anyone."

Once again leaving me speechless, she vanished into the shadows of the alleyway.

Miku POV

Have you ever loved someone? Like, really loved someone? With a burning passion?

That's how I love Len.

He's been my childhood friend, since, forever.

So obviously, when I see him hurry after that _bitch, _excuse my language, it makes my heart burn. Evidently, any guy would be intrigued by the mysterious, beautiful, Rin Kagamine, but it's clear to see that she doesn't care about him. She doesn't care about anyone, per say. So why is he going after her?

Heartbreak doesn't come and pass. And I don't aim to be the person who ends up crying in the end.

First of all, I never lose. _Ever. _And it's not as if I plan to use Len and dump him. I really like him. He's sweet, kind, passionate and considerate. Sure, he's a man-whore, but I prefer to call him 'indecisive.' He's slept with different girls more times than he's slept with his teddy bear. And trust me, Len _loves _his teddy bear. See? Just another thing I know about him.

Like I said, I never lose.

"...Miku? Are you okay? You're staring." A sharp pink fingernail prodded me delicately. I turned to see Luka. Luka, with her soft pink cotton candy hair and her considerate smile. We're pretty close. She's got an insane head-over-heels crush on Gakupo, a senior. Actually, she fell in love. Literally. You see Lake Love out there? She got thrown off her canoe and straight into it.

Anyways, I decided to follow after Len after telling Luka that I was, in fact, okay. I tiptoed over to the brick wall that served as our school and peeked behind it. I saw a sight that made me freeze.

FREEZE.

Len had Rin backed against the wall, his arm above her head. He was casting her a radiant smile, and the blank look in her eyes indicated serious infatuation and dazzlement.

My throat suddenly burned with tears. I knew that I had no chance with Len.

I heard slight whispers, and then decided to leave. After all, I didn't want to add insult to my own injuries. What if Rin was another one of his girls? Okay, but why was he so 'overdrive' close to her?

I left, my steps slow and deliberate.

_I can't believe it's over..._

Rin POV

"Interfering...Little...DAMMIT!" I whipped my fist so hard into Mikuo's chest that he winced. Mikuo was one of my actual _friends, _believe it or not. And he barely winces.

"Whoa there, feisty. Who got you all riled up?" he cracked, rubbing his chest with his hand.

"Len- _fuck!- _Kagamine." I breathed harshly, attempting a spinning roundhouse kick at his face. He stepped aside and grabbed my leg, pulling me up. I nailed my free leg into his thigh, and he dropped me. Training like this was always fun, and I was usually in a better mood after.

Usually.

"Who's that? Your long lost brother?" He asked, seeming to regret it instantaneously when I glared at him.

"What have I told you about mentioning anything to do with family?"

"Not to?" He asked, deliberately mocking me. I socked him on the shoulder and he just shrugged it off with a grin. In fact, he punched me back, almost making me fall off the brick wall. He grabbed my wrist and steadied me apologetically. I pushed his hand away and raised an eyebrow.

"And what made you so touchy today?"

"Okay," he said, looking annoyed. "First of all, with males, it ain't touchy. It's _sensitivity." _

"You're a male now?" I widened my eyes in surprise. Whatever the fuck it was, I'm always more...Relaxed around Kuo. But I'm not sure why, exactly.

"Oh, shut up." He took a swig of water and brushed his turquoise hair from his face. Yes, his hair is turquoise. Get over it. Surprisingly, Mikuo Shion and Miku Hatsune look strikingly alike- But it seems as though they aren't siblings. "Anyways, I was at with Kaito at the ice cream store, and Kaito- it turns out- is absolutely in love with a girl there."

"So?" I asked impatiently. "I don't care about the mushy stuff."

"And it turns out, that the guy you hate, the one that-"

"-Insulted my my mother, yes." I was getting eager. "What about him?"

"He works there," Kuo said smugly.

Immediately, a thousand ideas rushed through my head, starting with killing him, beating him up, the like...But then a different idea went through. I smirked evilly.

"Uh-oh. I can see the devil horns," Kuo blinked nervously and inched away.

"Let's go. We have a life to ruin."

~~~~~REBEL~~~~~

"He tried to r-rape me!" I sobbed hysterically. "And I think he should l-leave." Tears ran down my face, trickling off my cheeks.

"What?" The owner looked startled. "Shiro!"

The black haired boy oozed in like a puddle of slime. "Yes?" he asked silkily. Then, he saw me. His face contorted like he was trying to remember who I was, then he looked away. "What happened?"

_Yeah, you slime-ball. This'd better work._

"Don't deny it!" I screamed, pointing a yellow fingernail at his shocked face. "You tried to rape me and you'd better admit it!"

"Wha...? I did no such thing!" he said, outraged.

"Yes, you did." Kuo shot in. He looked enraged, _furious, _and I smirked inwardly. "I saw him, sir." he continued earnestly. "And I don't want to sue, so I think he should leave. After all," he sniffed. "I think this is an insult to my best friend. Not to mention an insult to women everywhere."

I wept in my hands and peeked up at the owner. He was turning slightly red, probably because he was embarrassed at being told that someone was raped in his modest shop.

"Get out," he barked at Shiro. "You have shown a display of irresponsible and crude, terrible, behavior. Out." He massaged the side of his head.

"B-But I...B-But..."

I let out a wail.

"Go!"

He hurried outside, after shooting me a dirty glare. I smirked at him briefly and turned my back on his outraged look.

"Thank you Sir," I hiccuped.

He waved his hand in dismissal.

Kuo and I hurried outside, sharing a discreet high-five. He casually threw an arm around my shoulder and squeezed, grinning mischievously. He removed his arm before I could register what happened.

"Yeah." I grinned. "That was fun."

"The only reason I'm worried, Rebel, is because you probably have a lot of enemies right now..."

"Enemies my ass. It's nothing I can't handle," I said carelessly.

"That's Rin for ya. Ever tough."

"Less talk, more fight, Kuo." I raised my eyebrows. "Unless you want your ass kicked by a girl?"

"Ha! No way can you beat me, Rebel."

"I have before and I can again." I said.

"Bring it," he said with a grin.

Mikuo POV

I could go into a lot of crap about how Rin is the most beautiful girl I know and the best kick-ass fighter out there.

But I won't, so to spare your eyes.

So I'll just settle with saying that if I ever find Len Kagamine laying a finger on Rin, I'll kick _his _ass. Seriously. I've done it before.

It's just that...Rin is...Well, she hates romance. And anything to do with romance. And love in general. So how do you tell a girl whose been physically and emotionally shunned from her family, that you're in love with her? If you're expecting me to say something brilliant, sorry.

She doesn't believe in love because she's been abandoned. And who can blame her?

"So, wait." Rin looked frustrated. "I've already done this math before."

"I know. We're reviewing."

To be honest, I was worse at math than Rin, but I helped her out just because.

"Kuo." Rin faced me exasperatedly and pushed her spiky bangs from her eyes. "We've been reviewing for four months. When do we actually do math?"

I plopped two math books into her arms. "Read these and be enlightened."

She rolled her eyes, flipped to the first page, and sat back.

"Rin~?" We heard a voice coming from the head of the alley. Rin fell off her trash can. Her cheeks burned with a pink fire.

"Dammit," she mouthed. "It's pretty the fucking hell does he want?"

I rolled my eyes. "Freak."

"Rin, you need to-" Len stopped in his tracks, raising his eyebrows at me. "Who's this joker?"

"This joker," I snarled, "Is the guy that's going to kick you so hard that you'll never have children."

He rolled one of his sleeves up, raising an eyebrow.

"_Player," _I coughed.

His teeth gave way to light as he snarled.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve?"

"Hello! He's come to be a pain in my ass, not yours, Kuo." Rin stood up, brushing her vest off. "Whaddaya want, creepo?"

"Well...Do you want me to answer that?"

"OUT." Rin pointed at the exit. Her head was low, bangs shadowing her eyes. "GET. OUT."

"But, Rinny, I-"

I blanched. _Rinny?_

"OUT."

"Fine, fine." Len wandered to the exit, then turned with what I can only describe as a cocky grin. "But I have _this!" _He held up Rin's bow.

Rin's hand flew to her hair, and then she glared at Len so darkly that shivers ran through _me._

"Kagamine, you're so _dead_."

~REBEL~

Len POV

Rin had left to go beat up someone, so I was left talking to Mr. Obnoxious over there.

"How long've you known Rin?"

"Since we were, like, eight. More or less."

"You like her," I smirked.

"You're a real arrogant bastard, aren't you?" He asked lightly, his face composed from embarrassment. "And don't try to deny that you've fallen hard, too," he added.

"Not yet, I haven't."

"Don't try. I guarantee someone like you, player, will fail."

"Yeah, _joker? _I'm sure I can just take her to the movies or something."

"Ha!" He scoffed. "Rin hates the movies, but she likes the aquarium-" He slapped his hand over his mouth. "Shit."

"Thanks," I said, grinning like a lunatic. I got up to leave and crashed right into Rinny herself.

"Why are you still here?" she snapped. I swear I could see the nerves~

"Isn't this a free world?"

"No." she answered simply. "NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF **MY **ALLEY BEFORE I KICK YOU!"

"PMS?" I drawled. Her face stayed emotionless.

"What's that?" she sighed after I gave her a look.

"You don't know- Ah, well. Joker over there will explain it. See ya." Mikuo spit out his Coke and glared daggers at me.

"Fuck you."

I just smirked and exited dramatically.

~~~~~~~~~~THE KAGAMINE MANSION~~~~~~~~~~

"Calm down, Father. The doctor said that your blood pressure is too high," Lily chided as she swished away from her father. Leon was crouched in his chair.

"She'll never change." he muttered to himself. Neru sat down on a couch opposite to him.

"Puh-lease!" She scoffed. "It's not like she's part of the family, anyways. She went haywire after Mom..." She trailed off.

Leon looked up, weary lines etched in his face. "I feel like she's not my daughter, no matter what people say. Or what I say to people..."

"I wonder too," Neru muttered.

Lily gazed thoughtfully at the window. "How long's it been since she came home?"

"A month. Two. Three. Four." Neru snarled. "Really, Lil, we could use that room for all the trophies we have. Rin's 'old' room, I mean."

Lily cracked half a smile. "We could, I suppose. What a rebel. She's determined to make a point, I guess."

"I just need to figure out _what it is." _said Leon.

**Well, that's Chapter Two~ I really like writing this story. XD  
>Thank you to RinRinSableheh, ContinueOrIWillEatYourBabies (Nice name), and Happiness Sunshine and Gum for reviewing! ^^ It motivates me.<strong>

**Review- It's like cookies for me! **


	3. Annoyance

Len POV

"Hey, Len." Miku poked me in the shoulder, humming something catchy under her breath. Probably PoPiPo. Miku's pretty cute. I'm afraid that if I get too close to her, she'll kick me, though. She looked a little bit disappointed.

"Sup, Mi?" I took a bite of rice and octopus...Ew.

"Oh, well. I was wondering, Len. You interested in Rin?"

"Everyone is." I shrugged. "I just take action."

"I saw you...Cornering her at the alley...?"

Aw, shit! She saw that?

"That. Ah, that was just...Uh..." The reason was stupid; I really didn't want to tell her. She looked up at me with wide turquoise eyes, expectant.

"Hey! Pretty boy!"

I almost choked on my banana and turned to see Rin storm towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked precociously. She grabbed my collar and dragged my face towards hers. Dammit, her face was really cute. Now, though, she looked furious. Everyone's eyes were on us. Boys, wondering how I'd managed to get Rin to somewhat hate me, and girls thinking Rin had some serious nerve.

"Why the hell did you do it? Didn't anyone ever tell you to mind your own fucking business?" She hollered at me.

"What," I asked, bewildered. "Are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about _this!" _Rin shoved the school magazine at me, stabbing the cover with a sharp yellow nail. On the cover blazed a picture, in high-def, full color, of Rin on one side, a distant look in her eyes, and me on the other, a smirk on my face. It obviously boasted 'inside info' about Rin's 'secret relationship' with me. "What shit is this?" She growled.

I scanned the magazine. I'm sorry, but I found it _hilarious. _A smirk curved up my lips, and I had to chuckle.

"What...What are you _laughing about?" _It was kind of funny to see Rin lose it like this. Her face was absolutely red.

"I mean, _come on." _I pointed to the 'zine. "This is a joke. Are you really taking this seriously?"

"YES!"

"Nobody believes this crap," I said lightly, taking another bite from my banana. Instantly, it was snatched from my hand and scathingly thrown on the ground.

"Hey!"

"Take this threat seriously, Kaga_mine. _If I see crap like this around again..." She let the threat hang and stormed off, crushing the magazine under her combat boots.

Huh.

Whatever.

A collective ripple of sound hurried through the cafeteria. All eyes were focused on me, yet again. I sighed and picked up my napkin.

"Come on, Mi. Let's go."

She raised her eyebrows and nodded, walking after me as we left the cafeteria.

Rin POV

"Damn those stupid-fucking-morons!" I hissed, kicking at the brick wall in front of me. Scathingly, I ripped off the bandages on my wrist and threw them at the wall.

"I'm sick of the _lies!" _

"Hey hey hey, Rin~" I heard a female voice and turned to see my favorite person on the planet.

Meiko.

Her short brown hair swung amidst dark chocolate eyes and she smirked at me, her red lipstick shining. She ambled over and threw an arm around my shoulders, a bottle in her right hand.

"Have you been drinking again?" I tugged away, raising my eyebrows as I smirked at the bottle.

"Not necessarily," she said. "I'm on a mission to stop." (Le gasp! **Oh, shut up, author person.-Meiko.**) She sheepishly threw the bottle at the wall, where it burst into glass fragments. "Rin, you're such a good-girl rebel."

"...What the fuck does that mean?" I asked, turning from the glass at my feet.

"Well." She raised a hand and ticked off things on her fingers. "Ya don't drink. Or smoke. Or kill people. You only kick their sorry asses, but ya don't kill them."

"So that makes me a good girl?"

She bellowed out a laugh and rolled her eyes. "I guess so. Hey, where's your friend? The leek lover."

Mikuo, in fact, and I had reason to believe this, was scared of Meiko. I didn't really blame him. He'd left when he heard she was stopping by.

"He went home." I responded. "Why?"

She grinned, baring pearly fangs. "So I can have Rin all to myself!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the alley.

"Whoa, whoa!" I yelled as she hauled me against the concrete. "Where are we going?"

"Why? Are you planning to go to school? Be a Daddy's Girl?"

"No chance," I glared at her and she mumbled an apology.

"But really, all I'm doing is taking you to see some friends. They're not far from here." She hollered to me.

"Oh, joy." I mumbled. She stopped at some house and walked up to the garage, finally releasing me. She punched the garage code in, and we stepped into the house.

"Meiko's back~" Sang a voice. "Look!- Oh, who's this?" I blinked against the dark light of the dining room and stared into it. A silver-haired boy and a red-haired boy were seated across from each other, cards in their hands. Money sat in the middle. The silver-haired boy cast a look at me through dark, burgundy, eyes, and set down his cards. He was chewing the end of a cigarette, which stuck halfway out of his mouth. The red-haired boy did the same thing. Perched on another seat was yet _another _boy with black hair and amber eyes.

"Meiko," I hissed, a headache beginning to form. "Why are they all boys?"

"BZZT! Wrong! Rinto is on her way." Meiko said. "She's bringing party necessities."

"...A party." I said, barely containing my temper. "That's what you brought me for?" I loved her, but she refused to accept that I hated 'social gatherings.'

She rubbed her head sheepishly. "Yes."

I stopped removing my shoes and slid them back on. The silver-haired boy stood up.

"I'm Dell," he said, curiously observing my frustrated actions.

"Pleasure," I spat. The redhead and the black-haired boy exchanged glances, and then nodded. Within a moment, both were at each of my arms, holding onto each one with iron grips.

"What the fuck-?" I cursed, pulling against them.

"Nu! You can't ditch me! Anyways, they're fighters too, so you can't beat them up." Meiko said.

"...Meiko." I sighed, frustrated, and clenched my fists.

"Meiko," echoed the black-haired boy softly. His amber eyes reminded me of Neru's. "Rinto is a boy, not a girl. You know how he feels when you refer to him as female."

"Fabulous!" I said loudly. "Now we have someone that we don't know the gender of, too! Fantastic!"

"Come on!" Meiko cast the dudes each a sharp glance and they released me, "You have to stay! Please?"

"FINE!" I said, a vein throbbing in my head. "Whatever!" The red-haired boy saluted and gave me a small smirk.

"It's Akaito," he said, tipping his head slightly.

"I'm Rei." said the other, returning to his seat. "And I believe that Akaito wins this one."

"Damn!" said Dell heatedly. "Not again!" He threw down his cards and Akaito smirked again.

My phone began ringing in my back pocket, and I blinked, dragging it out.

_Unknown Caller._

I ignored it and stuck it in my pocket. It started ringing again, and I scowled.

_Unknown Caller._

_Unknown Caller._

"Ugh." This time, I let it go to voicemail and focused on the problem at hand. Four guys, two girls. _How in the world will I get over this?_

Len POV

"If I've let this call go to voicemail, that means you're either named Leon, Lily, or Neru, or you're about to get your ass kicked for calling me way too many times. Leave a message. I probably won't get to you, though." It beeped, and I scowled at the screen.

Damn her... She left her penknife in the alley and I thought I'd give it back. But...!

I called again. This time she answered.

"I don't give a damn what you're selling, so quit calling me-"

"Rin!"

"Pretty Boy?" She sounded shellshocked, and I was proud of this. Raging annoyance began to take over her voice. "DAMMIT! NOTHING IS GOING RIGHT TODAY! Wait...WHY DO YOU HAVE MY NUMBER?"

She yelled so loud that I had to drag my phone away. "Calm _down."_

She let out a suspicious hiss. "I will..." She muttered unrepeatable threats.

"Your dad gave it to me."

"_UGH."_

"Anyways, I have your knife...I thought you might want it _back?"_

She growled. "Yes. I do. Leave it where you found it."

"I can find you and give it to you."

"Dammit...Don't bug me, Pretty Boy. Just leave. It. Where- WHAT, MEIKO?" She hollered suddenly, her voice going softer for a split second, before she came back to the phone. "You know what, Pretty Boy? I'm at XXXX Sakura Lane. Bring it or you get your sorry ass kicked."

She hung up.

I glared at the phone.

Why did she want me to come, all of a sudden?

Rin POV

I hung up on Len and flung my phone on a red couch.

"Meiko. If someone doesn't hook me up with Fanta within an hour, I'm out of here."

"Don't _worry! _Rinto's here!" Meiko sang.

The garage door was thrown open, and in came a boy with...

What the fuck?

He had clips in his blond hair... Dammit...He looked like a girl. He looked like _me. _But he had shorter hair and vibrant cerulean eyes.

"Meiko!" He sounded pissed as hell. "Why are you- Hey, who's the newbie?" His eyes landed on me.

"I'm not a newbie," I hissed, standing up and crossing my arms across my vest, tossing my hair back over my shoulder. "I've been in the business longer than you have, I bet."

"Ooh..." Dell chuckled. "You've got audacity, sweetheart. Rinto's been in the gang business for five years... I bet you lose?"

"Dell," Meiko said, warning in her voice, but I rolled up my sleeves.

"Yes," I said menacingly, a dark edge in my voice. "Because _Rinto _got abandoned by his family when he was nine. Because _Rinto _was shunned, unknown by his family for four years for being different. Because _Rinto _wanted to be a rebel. You know who I am, you losers?"

I stared at each of them through disgusted eyes.

"Uh...Oh yeah! You haven't told us who you are, yet!" Akaito said.

Meiko sighed, shaking her head.

"My gang is the most feared one in the city." I snarled.

"No way. You can't be part of the gang, Rebellion..." Dell's cigar fell from his mouth. Akaito, Rinto, and Rei suddenly looked interested.

"I'm not only part of it," I said, my voice solid ice. "I'm the leader, Rin 'Rebel' Kagamine."

**Ooh, intense! We'll learn more well-known members of our little Rinny's gang in the next one, hm?**

**Review! x3**

**Rin: DON'T. CALL. ME. - Is hauled away by Len.**


	4. Ambush

**So! Read and review~**

**RINNY! YOU SO BADASS! xD**

"No fuckin' way." Dell shot to his feet. "NO. FUCKING. WAY."

"Yes fucking way." I shot back, crossing my arms and chugging down Fanta. "Ya got a problem with that, _newbie?" _

"Oh my god." Rei stared, wide-eyed at me. "Every gang in the city _worships _you!"

"All for good reason," I stated simply. "I could have kicked your asses when you guys grabbed my arms, but I chose not to."

Akaito grinned wolfishly. "Nobody'll believe me if I tell them I had a ten minute conversation with you without getting beat up."

I ran my arm across my mouth and glared at them individually. "Meiko, do you have chips?"

"Yup." She smirked and hauled over a bag of Tostitos.

"Wait. So, lemme get something straight. Ya don't drink." Dell questioned.

"Nope." I said.

"Smoke?"

"No."

"Kill?"

"Not a chance."

"Then...But...You're the most feared juvie in the city..."

"You wanna find out why, firsthand?" I raised an eyebrow and swiftly turned to him. Dell looked like he didn't want to say no, but didn't want to say yes either.

I smirked and turned back to my can of Fanta.

There came a knock from the front door.

Was it..._Len?_

I trundled over to it and swung it open.

Mikuo stood there, his face exuding annoyance.

"What's up?" I drained the can and tossed it on the floor.

"Uh, you said we were going to hold a meeting today? Rebellion's waiting. Gumi and Teto need to leave soon, and Gakupo is pissed."

"_Shit!" _I facepalmed. I'd totally forgotten!

"What's up?" Meiko came over. "Don't tell me you have to leave..."

"We have a meeting." I met eyes with her, and she nodded. Meiko wasn't in my gang, but she was more like a lone bird type of girl.

"Wait...Can I come?" Akaito asked eagerly. "I want to meet your gang."

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "No chance." I slipped on my shoes.

"Please?" Rei asked, while Rinto nodded.

"No. Rebellion doesn't take well to visitors." I snapped, then snatched another can of Fanta. "See ya'll later."

"Bye," Meiko said. The others grumbled.

I smirked to myself and slammed the door behind me.

Len POV

"This is the house?" Miku asked softly. It looked sort of plain.

"S'pose." I shrugged, then went up to the door and knocked on it. A tall brunette answered it.

"Ya, Rin- Oh, wait. Wait, what the hell? You look like Rin!"

"I'm a male- Oh, is Rin here?" I asked curiously. "I need to give her something."

"And why would you want to see her? Ya see, Rin only talks to certain people."

"I'm the person who was on the phone with her earlier..." I looked for recognition.

"She seemed pretty pissed talking to you..."

"Look, I need to talk to her, okay?"

Her face went cold. "Go talk to Rebellion."

"And what the hell is Rebellion?"

"Rin's gang. She's the leader." The woman said, her face icy, her tone harsh.

"Ha. I bet she only has like, two people?"

"Rebellion is the most feared gang in the city." The woman leaned in close, and I gulped. "Try not to get killed, that's all I can give ya."

She slammed the door in my face.

I rang the doorbell again.

"WHAT?" She asked angrily.

"Where do I find this...Rebellion, or whatever?"

Disbelief shone in her face. "You're really gonna...Ah, what the hell." She dragged my ear to her mouth and whispered directions. After I'd stored it in my memory, she shoved me back. "Oh yeah, Rin-alike-"

"-_Len." _I said irritatedly.

"-Whatever. Try not to drag Miss Pretty Turquoise Princess with you. Not only will she hold you back, she'll probably die. The streets are no place for her type." She slammed the door again. Miku looked pissed. I couldn't blame her.

"Let's go. I can't wait to meet Rebellion."

Rin POV

"And why," I said coldly, holding the boy by his hair. "Did you come onto our turf? Do you realize the measures we take to keep ourselves closed?"

He shook like a leaf, letting out a whimper. "I w-w-w..."

"Hm?" I pulled his head closer, dragging his body within centimeters of my face. "I can't hear you."

"I won't do it again! Please forgive me!" He begged pathetically.

"Get this slime out," I spat, throwing him forward, onto the ground. From the shadows, Gakupo chuckled. Mikuo smirked once, then leaned forward and pulled the boy up by the collar. He murmured something in his ear, and the boy screamed, turning pale. He raced off like a bat out of hell.

Gumi laughed, a tinkling bell chime. She was leaning against the wall, headphones over her ears. "Is it just me, Rin, or are you getting soft? Last week, you kicked one so hard he almost coughed up blood."

"Soft my ass." Was my retort, as I leaned back on my chair. We had a damn good hideout, inside an abandoned fort building. "My" chair, as in the one no one else dared to sit on, was a rich red armchair that I adored. "Next?"

"Well~" said Gakupo richly, "There's this one. She was eavesdropping on us." He shoved forward a girl with brown hair and narrow eyes.

I looked down at her. "Give me your phone."

"Wh-What?"

"Your phone. Give it to me."

"N-No..." She whined. I leaned forward and snatched her phone from her pocket. It was one of those fancy smartphones. With a smirk, I flicked it to the ground and crushed it beneath my boot. It burst into fragments. She looked horrified. I held up the glass splinters in my hand and broke them in my fist. I threw them at her and she winced as the glass lightly pelted her.

"Now," I said softly. "You have no proof. Get the hell out of here. And don't try eavesdropping again, because the next thing that breaks is your limbs." I smiled. "Out."

She didn't hesitate.

Mikuo ambled over. "So, Rin... Are you competing again? In the contest? Most well-known rebel or something?"

I stopped filing my nails with glass and raised my eyebrows at him. "Do I have competition?"

"You know how degraded I feel?" Gakupo whined. "You're five years younger than me..."

"Ah, shut your trap." I said tightly.

"What's up your ass?" Teto chuckled lightly, her pigtails shaking and dancing and twirling around her. "Someone you want us to kill?"

"Haha, _yes! _It's been eons since we killed someone!"

"I told you before and I'm telling you again, _I. Don't. Kill." _I said softly. "Unless it's without reason."

"Have you ever killed someone before?" Gakupo sat up interestedly.

I silenced his further questions with a stony glare. "Don't put anything past me, Gakupo."

"Yes, Boss." He saluted, rolling his eyes.

"So...Yeah, you do have competition." Mikuo clarified. "Some newbies from upper city. Dunno who you are yet."

"They'll find out soon enough."

"Hey, hey...Boss..." Gumi said. "Can you split the money with me again? I'm really sorry. Gumo's in the hospital, still, and I got fired last week..."

"Why? You want me to go talk to them?"

"Nah, nothing like that. Er... They found out I was in Rebellion."

"Of course I'll lend you some money." I said softly. The gang and it's members...With their familiarity, they were the closest thing to family I had at all.

"Rin!"

That voice.

That damned voice.

"You know what?" I said, hopping off of my chair. "There _is _someone I want to kill."

Gakupo and Mikuo smirked, Teto and Gumi looked up.

"Let's hear it."

Len POV

"Rinny~" I hollered into the alley. Miku hovered at my shoulder.

"Len, I don't have a good feeling about this- Eek!"

She was grabbed around the throat by a skinny arm, a knife at her neck within seconds.

I growled, pulling my sleeves up. (Look, I don't like MikuxLen. I loathe it. But guess what? Len's protective, kay? So I have to demonstrate it. Sorz, peeps!)

"Who are you? Let her go," I demanded angrily as I peered at them.

I heard a light, cheerful, giggle.

"What the hell..." My arm was snatched behind my back, and I heard the click of a gun. It was soon pressed against my temple, and I gritted my teeth. "Ambush, huh? I'm willing to bet this is Rin's work."

"I wouldn't throw her name around like that. Everyone respects her, hon. You might get killed," sang a sweet female voice. I heard a deep chuckle behind me, definitely a male.

Two girls came in view, one with shocking emerald eyes and a dark smile, and the other with ruby eyes and magenta hair in...

"Are those _drills?"_

THUD.

I got punched in the jaw.

"Ow," I grimaced, tasting copper blood.

"DO NOT CALL THEM DRILLS, DAMMIT. THEY ARE PIGTAILS!" She yelled at me. She dragged Miku forward. "Ya want me to shove her nose into her brain? If not, shut up and follow me."

I nodded reassuringly at Miku, who looked terrified. I could negotiate something with Rin, surely.

We entered into a small building in the end of the alley. Ooh, so this was their hideout? Hm.

"You," Rin spat in distaste, dropping into a red couch. "Ugh. I swear, you're asking to die, Pretty Boy..."

"Not at all, Rinny," I let a small smile escape me. I didn't want to try anything, _yet, _on account of the gun at my head.

She massaged the sides of her head and hissed. "Throw _her _out. I don't give a damn about her." She gestured to Miku. I breathed out in relief. Good.

The green haired girl and the redhead nodded, dragging her outside sharply.

Rin drooped in her seat, looking almost...Drowsy. She looked tired, beat up, worn out. Huh. Being a gang leader must have consequences...

The purple-haired man and her passed some eye-to-eye message, because he (dragging an unwilling Joker) left, closing the door behind him.

"What do I do with you, dammit..." Rin mumbled to herself. "This is hell, I swear."

As she raised her hands to rub her eyes, I caught something that I'd never noticed before.

Almost unconsciously, I strode up to her and grabbed her arm, peering closely at the skin.

Faint scars danced and laced their way across the ivory surface.

"Let go!" Rin shoved me back, the fire in her eyes reignited.

"...The hell...?" I looked up at her, demanding an explanation.

"It's none of your fucking business." She growled, moving her hand to cover the lines. "And speaking of which, I let you go now, Pretty Boy, but mind your own business from now on. In the end, it's you hurt, not me."

I stared at her as she stood, looking down at me. With the aura of impending doom and a certain... regality, surrounding her, I could see why Rin was chosen the leader.

I tipped my head, a slight smile on my face.

"I'll see you at school, then."

Without giving her a chance to retort, I spun on my heel and left, already plotting sinister ideas out in my head...


	5. Contest

**Yay! A long chapter! Luv all you reviewers~ :D**

Mikuo POV

"So the rules of arm-wrestling are very self-explanatory. When I say go, you face-off. I will take the winner from each match. The fifteen left at the end will advance to the next level." Dell flicked his cigarette. "Go."

Thump.

Everyone looked to see Rin, a bored look on her face, crash her opponent's wrist to the table effortlessly.

"Did he say 'Go' yet?" She asked, looking at her opponent's surprised face. "You made no move."

"Unfair-" He began to say, but Rin tipped back her seat and rested her feet on the table in a final way.

Dell smirked and Rin stood. "Sorry. What do I do now?"

"You wait here." He grabbed her collar and dragged her over. Rin growled and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me, bastard."

"Nice." I said briefly, nodding. She cocked an eyebrow and the other competitors finished up. Soon, ten students were lined up next to Rin, casting her nervous glances.

"Next~ The obstacle course!" Dell sang. He revealed to the contestants several obstacles. "The first, you go on monkey bars greased with oil and butter. You fall, you start over. There are fifteen of these, so each of you can go. Next, you slide beneath high-voltage wires. If you get shocked- Your loss! Finally, you have to swim, head beneath the surface, through muddy water that has seven sacks of ice in it."

The contestants looked nervously at each other. Rin just stared ahead.

"Go~!"

Rin launched herself forward as the others prepared. She swung forward, propelled by her entire body, not even giving her hands a moment to settle. She was at the other end in ten seconds. The others looked disbelievingly at each other, then tentatively stepped forward. The first few that made it across raced to the next station. The others kept falling into the water.

It was kind of comical, really.

By the time the others had started the next obstacle, Rin was almost done with it. She easily slid under the wires, face up so that she could see the wires hanging down and avoid them. She made it out easily and walked, yes, _walked, _calmly to the next one. The others were not so lucky.

_Bzzt! _I kept hearing the noise. Every time I heard that noise, someone had gotten shocked. I smiled, giving Rin a thumbs-up as she stared down into the muddy water. She looked up, meeting my eyes. Then she dove in.

"Hey! Joker!"

I almost choked as I swung around and stared at Len Kagamine.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard the loud noises. My house is like, really close to here. What is going on here, some competition?"

"The Best Rebel." I answered shortly. "Rin wins every year."

"What does she do with all that money?" He questioned, looking at the sack of cash that was the reward.

"She gives it all away." I said. "All of it."

"To who?" He looked a little bit surprised. I was surprised my first year, too.

"Some of it goes to one of our gang members. Her brother is in the hospital. The rest goes to anyone she walks by for the next three days who are in our alleys."

"That's...Wow." He said, looking perplexed. "So she's not just a big jerk?"

I glared at him. "She's not a jerk at all. You're just annoying."

"Aw. Is someone suffering from I-Have-A-Crush-Syndrome?" He teased irritatingly.

I ignored him. "Ask anyone. Anyone. Ask any five people. They all know Rin in a good way."

"I will." He replied calmly. "But first, I have to watch this. Why hasn't she resurfaced?"

"Only at the end," I said back. Sure enough, Rin's head broke through the water and she hopped up to the other side, breathing slow but long breaths.

"Congratulations, Rin," Dell said. He tossed her a towel. "Wait for the rest of the competitors, please." This was Dell's first year to do the hosting. The other one got sick of saying Rin's name, over and over.

Len walked over to her. He tasered her wickedly in the waist and Rin jumped a foot high. Whipping around, she saw Len.

And lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled at him. "WHO INVITED _YOU?"_

"No one," he whined. "I heard the cheering and came to see what it was about."

I rolled my eyes and joined them. "The next one is intelligence, Rin. You'll do fine."

"You don't even go to school." Len looked at her, confused.

"She's doing math three grades above her own level."

"...So am I," he said loftily.

Dammit. Am I the only normal one?

Gumi and Teto joined us.

"Good job, Boss." said Gumi calmly. "Keep it up."

Teto nodded her agreement and saluted her. "Nice."

Rin's teeth chattered like haywire castanets and she nodded. "Don't worry about your brother, G."

Gumi nodded, biting her lip.

"Next task! Strength and speed! You have to haul a car behind you as you pull it towards the finish line, two meters away! The people who pull it the farthest-" Dell waggled his measuring tape- "Will win! The winners of that will go on to the speed portion."

Rin fastened the rope around her waist and looked up, her eyes fiery with determination.

"_Go~!" _

While the others struggled to move their cars, Rin and another boy were neck at neck with each other, dragging their cars behind them. Rin took the rope in her hands and hauled, with only a quick breath. The boy watched, dumbfounded, as Rin heaved the car over the finish line and dropped her rope. She quickly fell to the ground, panting softly. The other boy was included, and a few others who moved their cars a few centimeters forward.

"Okay- We have weeded out the winners! Nooooow we move on to speed!"

Rin smiled, almost mischievously.

Dell pulled an empty, unloaded gun from his 'suit' and held it up into the air.

"Three laps! Ready, set go~!"

He shot the gun, releasing a puff of smoke.

The 'track' was a large dirt oval, littered with pebbles and clods of dirt. Rin and the same boy she beat before were again neck at neck, trying to battle each other out as they raced around the track.

The two were almost a blur as they flew across the line, signaling the first lap. They tore past the competitors still on their first lap, who looked dumbfounded. But at the last lap, the boy began to give way. Rin accelerated-

-And beat him to the finish line by forty seconds. He looked stunned yet again as she passed him.

"All right! Rin wins!" He didn't bother adding the 'again.' "We have our final five in the last test of intelligence! I will give a series of extremely difficult riddles and you will solve them! The first person to get to three correct will be the winner! Ties will be broken by harder riddles!"

The competitors took their seats. Rin directed her eyes to Dell.

"The first riddle: A horse is tied to a 15 foot rope, and there is a bale of hay 25 feet away. Yet the horse is able to eat it. How?"

Ding~!

The eyes directed to Rin, who looked contemplative.

"The rope isn't attached to anything." She stated.

Dell nodded and put a tally beneath Rin's name. "Correct. Next riddle:

The one who makes it sells it.

The one who buys it doesn't use it.

The one who's using it doesn't know he's using it.

What is it?"

Ding~!

It was a different boy, who proudly stated that it was a coffin.

"Correct. Next: There are two men and they walk into a bar. They both ask for the same drink with ice. One man drinks it down very fast and leaves, while the other man takes his time. Later, the first man realizes that the second man was dead from poison. How did the first man die, yet not the other?"

Ding~!

"Easy. The poison was in the ice cubes, and ice cubes were in the drinks. The first man drank it before the ice melted. But the second man drank it slowly, and the ice melted. Therefore, he died." Rin said with an air of confidence.

"Precisely." He marked another tally beneath Rin's name. "Third riddle: A poor man sees a rich man at the bar take out a fifty dollar bill. He says to him, 'I know all the songs in the world.' The rich man laughs and replies 'I will give you all the money that I have with me right now if you sing a song with my daughter's name in it, Sarah Lee Grayson. The poor man went home rich, and the rich man went home poor. What was the song?"

A faint smile crossed Rin's face.

Ding~!

"Happy Birthday." But the answer wasn't hers. It was a girl with black hair.

"Correct. Fourth riddle: What's once in a minute, twice in a moment, once in a month, but never in a thousand years?"

"The letter 'M.'" Answered the first boy. Rin sat up, her face set. She had a tie, now.

"Yes. Next riddle: There is a pink single story house and everything in it is pink. The doors are pink, the windows are pink, and the TV is pink. What color are the stairs?"

Ding~!

"There are no stairs in a single story house."

Rin's voice was final.

"Congratulations, Rin! You are the winner! Come and receive your prize!" Dell yanked her to the front of the table and dumped the entire bag into her hands with an air of bravado. Rebellion cheered, Gumi and I the most. The rest of the competitors sulked in their seats. Immediately, Rin turned, reached into the bag, drew out a stack of dollar bills, and gave it to Gumi.

"Thank you, Boss." She murmured, tossing it into her bag.

"Don't mention it," said Rin expressionlessly. Then, she turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "What competition?"

"Very funny, Rebel." I teased right back.

She smiled a bit bitterly at me, and then turned to look up at the moon.

"Lola, come _on! _Don't gawk at her!"

Rin froze in her tracks, and I winced. Spinning around, we both looked at two girls, the older one leading the younger one by the hand. They were both dressed in rags.

"Lola! Stop staring!" Hissed the oldest.

Rin stepped forward, hesitated, then tripped forward again. "Is your name Lola?" She asked, hushed.

"Mommy told us never to talk to strangers," said the older girl defiantly. "But yes, her name's Lola." She rapped the head of the younger one, who beamed at Rin cluelessly.

"You're pretty."

Rin flinched like she'd been struck. "Thank you. How do you two get your food?"

"Well...We don't really. We dig in the bakery trash sometimes. We come to the competition every year," said Lola sweetly. "They have cotton candy!"

"I'm sure you do." Rin knelt, then, reached for her bag, and drew out one stack of dollar bills. Then, she gave the entire bag to Lola. Briefly, she touched the small girl's cheek, then abruptly stood up.

"Oh, gosh, Aoki! Look at all this money!" Lola squealed. Aoki's jaw dropped, and her eyes bulged as she gaped at the cash inside.

"There must be at least 150 dollars in this bag!"

"Thank you, Nii-Chan!" Lola threw her tiny arms around Rin's waist and Rin rigidly pried her arms off.

"You're welcome," she said in a small, unlike-Rin voice. Quickly meeting her eyes, I nodded and called for the rest of the gang so Rin could make her escape.

"Whoa there, Rinny, what was that all about?" Len raced up to her and blocked her escape. Rin looked tired and unhappy. She shot me another look, and I glared at Len.

"Get out of the way. She's clearly in no mood to talk to you, Player."

"Oh, shut up, Joker." Len yawned carelessly and winked cockily. "I can get her to talk."

He turned to Rin, but... Rin was gone.

And I had a pretty good idea of where she was going.

Rebellion~

Rin POV

Run.

Run.

Run.

"_Are you my little rebel, Rin?"_

"_I'm your little rebel, Mommy! Watch! I'll be different than Lily and Neru!"_

"_I'm sure you will. You'll be just like your mother, won't you, Rin?"_

"_Just like Mommy!"_

I pressed my wrist to my mouth to stop from screaming. No, _no, _don't you dare bring back memories, Rin! You were doing such a good job locking them up...

I darkly clenched my teeth together and stormed into an alley. But this was a different alley. This was _my _alley. My own. At the end of this alley was a hole in the brick walls. It was huge and big enough for at least four people to crawl comfortably into.

I hitched myself up into it, my knees pressing into the ridged brick uncomfortably. I curled up, tucking my chin into my knees, and rocked back and forth for a few moments, calming myself down.

"Rin?" Came a soft voice. "I know you're there."

Kuo? How in the world did he know this was my spot? Kuo knew a ton of things about me. He knew almost everything. Hell, he probably knew more about me than I did!

"...Yes, I'm here." I called back. "Come on in."

He peeked incredulously into the gaping hole and grinned, the white of his teeth visible in the darkness.

"Well, Rebel. I did not know about this." He laughed, and then jumped up into it, sitting next to me and dangling his feet outside the hole.

"So. You were always one for dramatic exits." He said almost wistfully, cracking another smile. "Do you want to talk?"

"You're such a _sap, _Kuo." I groaned. "The hell? 'Do you want to talk?' Of course I want to talk! Idiot."

But I cracked a tiny smile anyways.

He rolled his eyes and socked me in the shoulder. "Big girls don't cry, Rin."

"I'm not crying!" I scoffed, wiping away any hint of tears. "I don't cry."

"Of course not." But he raised his eyebrows doubtfully, so I kept talking.

"Um...That was just unexpected to me. It's not often that I hear that name."

"You only have a little bit of money left! How are you going to take us out to eat?" He whined, peering at the money in my hand.

I did laugh at that. "You greedy...- I wasn't going to take you out anyways!"

"What?" At that, he seemed outraged. Kuo was an excellent actor. Casually, he slung an arm around my shoulder and rested his head against mine. My heart pounded ridiculously fast...

"I wasn't expecting that," I remarked again. "It shocked me. After all, it's only been a few years since..."

"...The accident." Kuo finished for me. "Yeah... Who saved you from it?"

"I don't know," I replied. (SORRY GUYS! IT WAS GONNA BE LEN BUT THERE WAS NO WAY THAT WOULD WORK OUT XD) "Whoever it was, I'm grateful, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Kuo quoted quietly.

"Kuo," I'm sure my facial expression dropped a foot, "That accident destroyed Daddy- Er, my father, and I."

"You _suppose?"_

"Kuo," I turned to him. He looked dead serious.

"You should be serious. There's no _supposing. _If you had died, the city would have lost an excellent leader," he cracked a smile, "And a great friend."

Silence.

"You _sap." _I laughed out loud as I repeated the term. "You're such a softie! Holy crap, Kuo."

He threw his arm around my shoulder again and squeezed, grinning crazily. "But it's true."

I sighed. "I guess I have to keep up the tough persona?"

"It's not a persona," he remarked quietly. "You really are tough. But don't hide it. You need to talk, I'm here. And now I know your secret spot, so I can blackmail you with it~!"

"No fair." But I smiled.

Little did I know that a whole load of events was going to happen after this.


	6. Hurt

**Thanks to rinnykinz ^^ And you know what for! **

Rin POV

I trudged into school with Gakupo and Gumi at my sides. They were the only two I could actually persuade to come.

"I hate this," Gakupo reminded me. "I hate people." I swung to glare at him angrily.

"I know that." I growled. "I hate school as well. And hello, it's run by my father. Remember?"

"Calm down, you two." Gumi laughed eagerly, although it was definitely more of a menacing little giggle.

Why was I here? It's a _funny _story. Daddy dearest called me up yesterday and told me that if I didn't show at school, he would suspend my phone. And that phone was the only way for me to link with my gang members, so I didn't really have a choice.

I walked to my first class. As soon as I stepped foot into it, a hush swept over the class. They all stared at the three of us as we took the seats in the very back, as far away from sociality as we possibly could get.

Hated my life. So much.

"All right, class! Take your seats!" A green haired man waltzed into the room. He then noticed us and grinned. "My name is Kiyoteru, and you can call me Kiyo! I don't really like the whole 'Sensei' thing."

I stared at him, then leaned next to Gumi. "Is it just me, or are the teachers getting stupider?"

"The teachers are getting stupider," she snorted.

"Now, Rin, darling. You may be Leon's daughter, but I don't permit people sitting on the seats."

"You're going to have to let me go." I responded coldly. "I have a problem with these chairs."

"Please don't make this difficult, Rin-chan." He sighed sadly. "Leon forewarned me about you."

"All for good reason," I shot back icily. The class sucked in a collective breath.

"Sit down, Rin." Gumi muttered behind me. "I mean, it's just a chair."

I groaned as I slid into the piece of plastic.

"Can I shoot them all?" Gakupo questioned beside me. I sighed, turning to him.

"_No, _Gakupo. Unfortunately." I added as an afterthought. "I don't kill without reason."

"Rin, I know you may be a little bit behind on math, because of your lack of schooling," Kiyoteru tried to say kindly. Gakupo snorted. "Trigonometry will be difficult for you, I realize this."

I raised both eyebrows. Trig? Oh, please. I was doing Calculus in the books... (**A/N: I read up on Japanese math curriculum, and I found that Trig was before Calc. Don't know if it's right, of course. But tell me if I'm wrong. XD)**

"Right. I'm... Just _failing _in Trig." My tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Right! So... Len will tutor you!"

And that's when I fell out of my chair.

"Excuse me, _what?" _I snapped furiously, shooting to my feet. I shot an electric yellow nail at the teacher. "You're _mad _if you think I'll let Pretty Boy within a foot of me!"

"Rin, but, I..." He looked confused. "You'll be so very behind."

"Dammit, I know Trig!" I growled lowly. "And I also know Calculus!"

"Oh, Rin, you must be confused..." he murmured. "You have your curriculum all mixed up!"

I slammed my head onto the desk and Gakupo leaned over.

"Can I kill them now?"

~REBEL~

Len POV

"Rinny! You decided to show your pretty face at school." I declared, grinning broadly. She scowled at me, her fingers flexing.

"I'm going to punch you," she threatened hollowly, her fists clenching.

"Oh, please." I snorted, waving my hand. Beside me, Miku glared daggers at Rin.

Rin's eyes swung from me to Miku. "Oh, look. It's your princess. Did you know your straps are showing?"

Miku blushed red, and I hastily looked away from her so she could adjust her clothes.

"I hate you," Rin continued, staring at Miku. "Your voice, and your face, and your preppy I-love-life-and-nature-and-my-friends-and-family vibe. I hate all of it."

"Well it's a good thing the feeling is mutual," Miku sneered. "Because I can't stand you- The girl who thinks she's tough and really isn't."

I just stared between them.

Before I could really think, Rin's fist had shot out and Miku was on receiving end. I heard a squeal, and then spun to see Miku clutching the left half of her face. Quite a crowd had gathered now.

"Miku!" I swore, and Rin took back her fist. She had that placid look on her face again. She shook her fingers and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh please. I barely touched you." Rin snapped. Miku wailed, pulling her hands away. She was sporting a red bruise on her cheek. "Stop crying like a child."

"Why are you like this?" I spun on Rin. "Why did you punch her? She barely said anything!"

Rin blankly stared at me. "I was proving my point."

"What's your problem?" I snapped at her. Rin tilted her head.

"Everything."

The purple haired guy and his green-haired accomplice glared at Miku and I. Purple leaned over.

"At least let me kill those guys. Please?"

Rin stepped away, shaking her head. "No. Let's go. My phone can get taken away. I'm done with this damn place."

"What do you mean?" Green put in, her eyebrows furrowed. "This is a stupid reason to leave. She's just a whiny baby and he's... Well... I don't really know what he is."

"Hey!" I glared at her. She inconsiderately flipped me off.

Just then, there was a soft voice from the crowd gathered around us. He stepped from the crowd, rimmed glasses settled lazily over his eyes.

"Rin, toughness doesn't just lie in the fists, you know." Luki looked at her, his eyes peering inquisitively past the glass. Rin clenched her fists to paleness.

"Shut up, ass. No one asked you." Green snarled at Luki, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Gumi. No need to be so spiteful." Luki replied calmly. "Or are you still upset because I left?"

"Upset?" Gumi barked out a laugh. "I'm far from it."

"Go away, Luki." Rin spoke quietly, but venomously; Her words practically fell off her tongue, biting and poisonously. "No one asked you."

"Ouch, darling." Luki winced and clutched a hand to his chest. "That's not very nice." His wintry irises flashed and he tipped his head slightly. "Lola was right. You never changed. Did you know how much you killed her?"

"Shut up," Rin said in a quiet, deadly voice. "Shut. Up. And don't say her name like you owned her."

"She gave you permission to speak her name as well. Unfortunately, you weren't in the house so much as to actually even _acknowledge her."_

Hah? I was so confused.

Rin's face went flat. Her hair hung over her eyes, and if I wasn't mistaken... What flashed across her eyes...

Was that... Regret?

No, definitely not... Right?

"Shut up." But her voice was slightly more high-pitched, seemingly a little more desperate... "I'll tear your mouth off your face, Luki, you know I damn will, too-"

"Empty threats," Luki shook his head. "Empty, empty, empty. Tell me again how she is? _Oh, _I _forgot- _She's _not really alive, _is she?"

My jaw dropped and I turned to look at Rin.

"Fuck you," She spat bitterly, head hanging low.

Gumi and Purple exchanged glances, and Purple stepped forwards. He was easily a good foot taller than Luki.

"She may not take you out," His voice was deep, smooth and low. "But I have no reason not to. You will get an all-expenses-paid trip to go to the hospital." His blue eyes flashed, and Luki had the sensibility not to argue. He cast a glance up at him and turned, lifting a hand.

"Bye, Rin. Try not to let the guilt eat you inside out." He shifted, giving her a smirk.

There was a blur of color in front of my eyes, and suddenly, Rin had Luki slammed against the lockers. Her fingers flashed, and a knife blinked in front of my eyes. I saw the silver spin through the air, and wind up in front of Luki's throat.

There was blind chatter as everyone stepped back, eyes shifting around in a horrified way. I stared at her. Would she really go with it...? I stepped forward, throat dry.

"Say another word." Her breaths were fast and short. "One more word, I... I dare you-"

"Dare me? Oh, dear. Now I have to say something taunting." He leaned forward, and his lips brushed across Rin's ears.

This, for some reason, _really _bothered me.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you Lola had a diary?" Rin's grip wavered the slightest, and she never broke her solid ice gaze with him. "It's at... _The _house." It didn't escape my notice that he didn't say 'your' house. "It's got every secret, every truth, every thought that you ached to know but never got close. It'd make you happy to know she never let me within a meter of it. Left it for her precious baby."

Rin's fingers twitched.

"I wish you'd _die."_

He clucked his tongue. "Lola would've hated that- You know how she feels about death. She should've gotten you a muzzle."

That's where I stepped in- The look on Rin's face for a split second was _murderous- _plain _bloodlust _flashed in her eyes. Her teeth snapped together and her fingers wrapped around the knife.

I don't know where that courage came in, but it flooded through me. Just as Rin came _this _close to dragging the knife across Luki's neck, I swept up next to her.

"Come on," I scoffed. "It's your first day back and you're already causing trouble?" I plucked the knife out of her grip and pocketed it, taking her arm.

She looked stunned, and it was exceedingly rewarding.

"P-Pretty Boy?" she stammered, and then yanked her arm away angrily. "Wait, what the f-?"

By that time, Gumi and Purple had stepped in to take care of the crowds and Luki. Luki turned to give Rin one more saccharine glance before slipping deftly into the crowds and vanishing.

"Let me go!" Rin punched me, and I winced. Damn, this girl's punches...

"Stop punching me, stupid! I just saved your ass!" I released her arm and she curled her lip vindictively at me. At least she wasn't trying to kill me.

"Hello, my _father _is the _headmaster." _she snarled. Oh yeah.

I shrugged. "Wouldn't have done you good to kill Luki. He's just a douchebag. Now, I _really _think you owe Miku an apology- Hey, where are you going?"

"Gumi, Gakupo." she beckoned with a flick of her wrist. "Let's go."

I stepped in front of her.

"Um, hello. You can't just walk off."

"Watch me." She brushed me aside, but I grabbed her wrist.

She stopped, doing a full 360 as she turned to glare at me.

"Did you _seriously _just _touch me again?" _Her hand flew forwards, knuckles striking in an unnecessary way against my chest.

"Damn you! Damn you and your-" Rin waved her hand and I glared at her, touching my chest.

"That hurt."

"It hurt me more," she seethed. "Dammit! Stop talking to me, Pretty Boy." she threatened, waving the pocket knife. "And don't get in my way!"

Miku came to stand beside me. "I hate that snarky little brat." she murmured angrily, tapping her fingers against the bruise. "Wish she would just grow up already."

I didn't answer, but I had the strongest feeling that Rin had experienced things that no child should have to have suffered through.

Mikuo POV

Finally, Rin, Gakupo, and Gumi returned back home from school, and I grinned up at Gakupo.

"So how'd it go?"

"She ran into Luki. And then Len, right after that." Gumi grumbled.

My smile dropped.

I looked at Rin, who had her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Screw him," she murmured.

"Len or Luki?" I questioned, but that just seemed to get her even more aggravated.

"Both of them," she snapped angrily, and then looked slightly taken aback. "Sorry. Not your fault. I'm just so pissed off." And she looked extremely annoyed.

"So, uh, Boss?" Teto came up to Rin, looking slightly amused. "Teal Princess is here. Yeah, her? She wants to have a word with you."

Rin tilted her head. "What? Why? I thought we established that we hated each other." She looks cute when she's confused...

"Do you need backup?" I asked, swinging my switchblade in my back pocket. She shook her head, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you doubt that I can take out Pretty Boy's little girlfriend?"

"No, but where his girlfriend is, he's not far behind."

She thought for a moment, and shook her head again. "Thanks, Kuo. But I don't need it. If I run into him, it'll be best if I can get a little fight out of the way."

"Sure." I nodded and stepped back, and she gave me somewhat of a cocky grin.

"And besides, I can also take out Pretty Boy, so worry not."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, get out, Rebel."

~REBEL~

Lily POV

"Damn her." I muttered as I picked up another sketchbook of hers. I hate how Rin leaves all her crap around here when she leaves, and every time Father sees it, he has a heart attack.

I flipped through it, and it slightly saddened me. Yes, I hated Rin. But so many of these pictures expressed a very emotional, torn, girl.

Rin had an almost haunting style of drawing. On almost every page were two people.

They almost touched, but never embraced. Both or one of them would always be crying. They'd be achingly close, like the kind of close where you think: _Damn, I wish I could push their fingers together!_

But that's how Rin felt- Close to the family, never touching. I'm sure she hated it.

And I can't say I didn't hate it too.

**OH MY GOSHNESS, GUYZ. SO SORRY. YOU CAN SHOOT ME LATER, BUT REVIEW NOW?**

**KTHANKSBYE**


	7. Realization

Rin POV

I slowly made my way down the alley, wringing my knife in one hand. It twirled around my wrist gently and I smiled.

"Hey, Teal Princess! What do you want?" I called into the alley, assuming she could hear me. Sure enough, she fluidly glided towards me, her jaw bandaged. Her eyes flashed.

"First of all, I want an apology for you punching me."

"I don't apologize, honey." I drawled in a saccharine voice. "Next?"

"Stay away from Len," she said slowly, in a sickly sweet voice that made me wince a little. My ears cried.

"Wait a second- I never wanted to be around Len in the first place-"

"I know what you did," Miku snarled in an abrupt voice unlike her usual one.

I stared at her, and then smiled slowly. "What I did when? I've done lots of wrong things."

"I know what you did to Luki," she said in a low, harsh, voice, looking away. Anger shot up in me, burning all the way to my fingertips.

"How... What did you...?" For once, Miku had me stammering as I tried to picture the scene. _No. _Where had she been? Hiding? How could she have known?

"I just know," she interjected smoothly, brushing away my fragmented words. "And what if Len falls in love with you, too? Will you do to him what you did to Luki?"

I growled at her, knife alert and at the ready. "What went on between Luki and I- Is none of your business. I know for a fact that you weren't there. And secondly, Luki tried to have a go at me. It was in self-defense, Little Miss-"

"Yes, yes. But the scar along his chest says otherwise."

"What? It defends my case exactly." I snapped. "That it was self-defense. And I'm _sure _that you've seen his naked chest plenty of times." I let the inner meaning sink in, and her face displayed all the outrage I _felt _inside.

"How _dare _you accuse me-"

I laughed mirthlessly. "_I _didn't accuse you of anything. You assumed it wrong."

Red blossomed along her cheeks and she backed off, her fists clenching. She whirled around pristinely, wrapping her faux fur coat around her slim figure.

"You're going to regret messing with Len," she mumbled. "Luki and I are already banded against you, and Len is easily influenced."

My reply was sharp, concise, and clear. "To _hell _with you and your merry men."

~REBEL~

Miku POV

_"Who did this to you?" I begged to know, running a hand down the bleeding mark on his chest. He winced, touching a small bruise in the corner of his mouth._

"_I shouldn't have loved her. Shouldn't have trusted her." he mumbled. "She's Satan's spawn. The Devil's daughter."_

"_Who, Luki?" I wailed, dabbing up the wound. "Who?"_

"_Kagamine."_

"_Len?" I was horrified. _

"_Rin. You heard of her?" I relaxed._

"_Of course." Who hadn't? "Wait, you fell in love with her?"_

"_Painfully," he blurted out, almost crying out as I bandaged the slash up. "Don't do it."_

"_I won't, of course." I snapped, and then composed myself. "Luki~ How could she cut you? You... You fell in love with her! How cruel-"_

"_Rin is dangerous." He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me close. I nearly blushed at the close proximity. "Dangerous, Miku."_

"_How dangerous?" I asked, frightened of this new threat.  
><em>

_His thumb brushed along the corner of her mouth and he bowed his head. "The loveliest kind of dangerous."_

I stared at Len unseeingly as I nibbled my leek sandwich. _The loveliest kind of dangerous._

"Miku, what are you-"

"Do you think Rin is pretty, Len?" I interrupted quickly, my voice low. He blinked at me once, setting down his banana and peanut butter sandwich.

"Wait, _whaaat?"_

"Just answer the question!" I snapped. "Honestly. It won't offend me."

"You'll get mad."

"_Len."_

"Er... Yes." he said in a very small voice. "I think she's pretty."

"On a scale of one to ten, one being hideous, and ten being gorgeous?" I demanded.

"This is ridicul-" he stopped at my glare and winced. "Er... Eleven?"

"Eleven?...!" I screeched, drawing glares from the crowd around us. He cowered, and I stared furiously down at him. "You think she's an eleven out of ten?"

"I told you you'd get mad!" he said indignantly. I growled, sitting back down and trying to compose myself, I forced a grimace on my face.

"No, I'm not angry." I said in a tight voice. "It's your decision."

"Um, Mi, may I know why you ask?"

"You'll find out if you keep trying to get Rin to fall for you." I mumbled bitterly. "Look, Len, do you know what she did to Luki?"

"Huh?" he asked. "What are you talking about?'

"I mean, _do you know what happened to Luki?"_

"No," he looked bewildered. "What happened?"

My voice shook as I stood up. "Well maybe we should take a walk and find out."

~REBEL~

Luki POV

I was crouched beneath the window of Rin's hideout, listening in on their conversation.

"How did she know, Kuo?" she cried, sounding distressed. I smiled to myself. Rin, my Rin. You are just the same.

"How did who know?" Mikuo, my ex-best-friend.

"Miku, Kuo! Miku knew about what happened with Luki!" My breath caught. As usual, it was a mistake to indulge information in Miku. I leaned closer. "She knew! That bastard probably told her! I hate him so much!"

Lie.

In case you were wondering, my dear audience, I _was_ the one who broke Rin's heart. After she denied me for my safety, I brutally advanced on her. Making her believe all boys were the same. The world was cruel.

After scarring Rin forever, forcing her down and capturing her innocent first kiss, she clawed at me with the switchblade. And then she'd run.

We didn't talk about it again.

But on the plus side, I was so selfish that Rin would never lay her trust in a male figure again. I _did _hurt her, mind you. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, Rin still has scars. Outside and inside.

I adjusted my glasses. Lola and I were close as well. I was a 'polite, young, kind-hearted man' and she told me secrets- About Rin, about the family.

Like, I bet you didn't know that Rin had a teddy bear that she loved when she was young? She named it Mr. Cuddles. It was cute, with stuffing poking out from inside its furry exterior. Man, Rin loved that thing. She'd carry it everywhere with her- Safely tucked inside her backpack.

Rin couldn't _stand _criticism when she was younger. Point a finger at her and she'd burst into tears. Before we started Rebellion together, Rin was not tough. Not weak, but not strong. She was somewhat frail. Fragile.

Once the rise to power started for Rebellion, we were all in it together. Rin's exterior toughened. She laughed more. Joked more. She was tougher, stronger- Fierce and absolutely determined.

After Lola's death... Things spiraled down. Rin ran away. We fought. Rin broke connections with her family. We fought. Rebellion was falling apart. We fought- Oh, how much we would fight. Screaming at each other until Gumi and Gakupo tore us apart and locked us in separate rooms.

I don't know what caused us to fight. Maybe it was Lola's untimely death. Maybe it was the resentment Rin had for her family. Maybe it was me- How I got more attention from her family than she did. Either ways, Rin's temperament was always alight like a time bomb, ready to explode.

I broke her. And her heart.

Rebellion shunned me. I was forced out of the co-leader position, and Rin took over. They'd glare if they saw me- I smirked as I waved fondly to them. Rin ignored me.

Did it hurt?

Yeah, I guess it did. It was my fault.

The lies Miku believed- That was for the better. She would get Len to stay away from Rin. Why did I want that? Because Len didn't realize his potential.

Len could overtake my spot. He's pretty strong, unknowingly perhaps. The fact that he doesn't like to fight and beat up people is his leverage. If once Rin let him fight her, one on one, he might join her as co-leader.

But Len's a 'good boy.' He doesn't like gangs. And while Rin is unique- Forbidding drugs, drinks, and unreasonable murder, him and her have fireworks sparking between them. But once Rin finds out his inner strength, she'll stop at nothing to get him in.

I can't let that happen.

Why?

Because I am going to fight my way back into Rebellion, and, once and for all, destroy Rin Kagamine.

~REBEL~

Len POV

"No way," I shook my head stubbornly. "I just don't believe it, Mi." She'd told me about Rin and Luki's little drama and I refused to believe it. "Rin's not like that."

"Would I lie to you?" she cried. "Do you really think I'm making up some nonsense? No, Len. I _wiped blood off his skin! _How could she do it?"

"Something's not right here." I said firmly. "Look, Mi, I know Rin. She's _definitely _not like that. Would you like me to talk to her?"

"No!" Miku screeched, stomping her foot. I thought they only did that in the movies... "What if she hurts you? I couldn't live with myself, Len-"

I shrugged. "I can take on Rin. That's not a problem. I've been meaning to have a word with her anyways."

Miku's shoulders shook slightly. Suddenly, she leaned forwards and pressed her lips against mine. Swiftly. I almost fell off the bench.

"Don't get hurt," she mumbled, before running off. I touched my mouth.

Don't get me wrong. I like Miku. But... The kiss... It was _dull. _It wasn't sweet or anything- It was just Miku proving a point.

I sighed uneasily. There were lots of unanswered questions, and I needed to have a word with Rin.

I got up and made my way over to the school as lunch ended. I headed off to my class, and the rest of the day went by slowly.

To my mom, I had Quiz Club today, but I decided to skip it to grab a little time to visit my little delinquent.

I headed towards Rin's hideout, just to smash right into Rin herself.

"Ouch," I mumbled, grabbing her shoulders and steadying her. She blinked at me a minute, her jaw unhinging, and then she snapped it shut and scowled. She refused to meet my eyes, instead focusing above my head.

"Why are you here?" she snapped. "Ever since you found out where we were, you haven't left us alone." God, Rin looked really awful. Her hair was haphazard, her eyes dull, and her face was pallid. She pushed me back and pulled her hair back. Slightly tipsy, she looked me head-on, finally. "What do you want," she asked, but it sounded tired. Weary. Maybe even sad. "Why do you keep coming back?

"I need to know what happened," I said firmly. "And not Miku's side. Miku may even be lying."

"What?" she asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Between you and Luki."

Rin stood there for a second, her eyes wide. She raised her hand like she was going to slap me, or maybe even punch me, but instead she dropped it.

"Get out," she said bitterly.

"But, Rin, I _need _to-"

"You don't need to know anything!" she said harshly. Pointing at me with a sharp nail, she continued yelling quietly. "It's _none _of your goddamn business and you know nothing about me anyways! Just," she paused, looking almost pained now. "Just go, Len."

I stared at her. Had she just said my name? Not Kagamine, not Pretty Boy, but Len? It was a start. I nodded quickly and turned to go, but as I was leaving, a sound stopped me still. It was a soft thud... Like... Like a body hitting the ground.

Sure enough, Rin was on the cobblestone, her body still. I stood, alarmed, for a minute, and then crouched next to her.

"Rin. Hey, Rin! Come on, wake up." I shook her desperately and checked for a pulse. It was there, faintly. Panicking, I turned to call for help. "Hey!" I yelled towards her hideout. "Mikuo, come here! Gumi! Anyone!"

Gumi poked her head out, looking irritated. "Whaddaya want, Kagam- _Rin? _Oh, hell!" She burst out of the hideout, Mikuo hot on her heels.

"Wha's going on?" he asked, looking kind of sleepy. "Rin?" All the sleepiness snapped into urgency and he knelt next to Rin. "Rin! Wake up!"

Rin's breathing was shallow, her teeth in a grimace of pain.

"You have to call someone!" Gumi wrung her hands frantically. "Call the hospital, Kuo!"

"I can't!" he said back, checking his pockets. "I must have left my phone somewhere-"

"No," I said, trying to regain myself. I lifted Rin up easily- Man, she was light -and took her into the hideout, laying her down on the couch. My mom had seen patients like this, and I had watched them come to in minutes. "Listen, she's fainted of exertion, I think. Elevate her legs. Are there any ice packs in here?"

"Yeah, in the fridge." Gumi blurted out, running to a small adjoining room while Mikuo took hold of her legs. Gumi brandished the ice pack towards me and I pressed it against Rin's head. She murmured something, and I tried to reassure her, whispering soothing words. I checked her pulse, which was back to normal, and her breathing was long, not short and shallow anymore. I sighed and pulled back; she was fine.

"Is she going to be all right?" Gumi and Mikuo asked at the same time. I nodded, gesturing that Mikuo could release her.

"She's fine. My guess is that she's been under stress and exerting herself lately?"

"Yeah," Mikuo exchanged guilty stares with Gumi. "We should have done something about it- Ever since the run-in with Luki Rin hasn't been herself."

They fell silent, staring down at Rin. Gumi had looked petrified, and Mikuo just plain scared. Their leader was so important to them, I guessed. Who would have known Rin held such high authority? They seemed to care for her so much. Especially Gumi and Mikuo.

"Hey, is Rin all right?" there was a baritone voice and the purple-haired man and drill girl walked in, both clutching brown bags. There was a bakery-esque smell in the air, and I assumed they had food.

"She is now," Gumi said, sighing and standing up. "She passed out outside. As much as I hate to say it, thank _god _Kagamine had been there, or..."

I forced a smile onto my face and nodded. "Who are you guys again?"

"Gakupo," said the purple-haired man. He didn't seem to talk too much.

"Teto," the drill girl said. She looked me up and down critically and turned to Mikuo. "We brought food. Rin really is okay, right?" Obviously she didn't trust me.

"I think so." Mikuo leveled a glare at me. "_Right?"_

"Yes," I said impatiently. "She's fine." On cue, Rin winced, sitting up quickly. That wasn't the smartest thing to do, clearly, because she groaned in pain and fell back.

"Where..."

"You fainted outside," I smirked pointedly and she flinched at the light. "We took care of it though. You should thank us."

Rin rolled her eyes and looked up, seeming kind of lost.

I got up off the chair I was sitting on and shrugged. "Don't overwork yourself, Rin." As I was leaving, Rin's cheeks tinged with red. She cleared her throat, grabbing onto my sleeve.

"Hey," she murmured quickly. "Thanks. I owe you one."

I stared at her, my jaw disconnecting from my face. _Rin apologized? _Rin apologized! Hallelujah! I had to take advantage of this!

"Um, sorry." I knelt next to her, trying to fight off a smirk. "I didn't get that. What did you say?" I only got an irritated punch on the head.

"Don't push your luck, Pretty Boy." Back to the nicknames, huh? Well, for some reason, I felt like this time, it was slightly more endearing than it was before the incident. "Get out. Jeez. Why are you still here?" She was glaring at me now.

I sighed, and then offered her a smirk. "Are you a Rubik's Cube, Rin? Because the more I play with you-"

"OUT, KAGAMINE."

~REBEL~

Leon looked over the files, alarm flooding through him as he scanned the pictures again.

He wanted to think it was an accident- But it was, wasn't it?...!

He looked over the pictures- As much as it pained him -and observed body position, weapon position, blood position. The way Lola was crushed in the car. He looked at the black car that had collided with hers.

The police- Were they not on his side? Did no one tell him the truth anymore? They'd told him that the man had been arrested and locked away. Now that Leon thought about it, it was crazy that he'd never seen the man responsible for his wife's death. And looking back on it, that was ridiculously careless of him. How could he not have seen the man? Was he that stupid?

"_But Dad!" she cried, causing him to stare wildly at her. She was tearful, her fingers shoved inward into a tight fist. "I'm not lying- There were strange men, and-"_

"_Quiet, Rin! The police say it's a car accident! Why can't you just accept that?...!"  
><em>

_Rin flinched, quivering. And then she swung her hands across her body, hugging herself tightly. __"No! No! Mom would **never **get into a car accident! __She was way too tough! I'm telling you-"_

"_And I'm telling you to __**shut up about it. **__Go do something useful instead of pestering me!"_

There was no doubt about it. Leon set the pictures down, his skin flooding with gray and his jaw clenched tightly.

Rin was right. He'd ignored her, even chased her out. But she'd been right.

Lola had been murdered.

His blood ran cold. He looked back at the picture- And noted again that the man was _not in the car. _Obviously- But when they took pictures, where was the man? Leon came to stunning realization.

The man who murdered Lola was alive.

And he was out there somewhere.

**Ooh! Anyways, I got a lot of nagging- Good natured nagging, I love your guys' nagging. XD -about how I should update this story. The more you nag me, the more influence I have to get my butt off the couch and go type up the next chapter. Or, in my case, type it on the couch. xD **

**Read and review, please! **


	8. Loneliness

**Chapter 8**

**Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, firstly, the Vocaloids, and secondly, I don't own the Backstreet Boys.**

**Note: Okay, look. I know you must be thinking 'Backstreet Boys? Really?' Well I know how you feel, but listen; This song is very nice to hear, especially if you've lost someone close. It's a beautiful song, really, and I wish people would stop bashing the Backstreet Boys for no apparent reason. **

**The song is very heartrending, and it is called: Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely**

**Len**

I caught up to Rin after school the next day; She was walking back to her hideout leisurely, although, I think she sped up when she saw me. I just grinned, hopping next to her and bobbing back and forth on the heels of my feet as I walked alongside her.

"Hey, Rin."

She grunted in irritation, not really looking at me. She looked a lot healthier, thankfully, but for some reason, I noticed something about Rin.

...She always looked sad. Not quite outwardly, but even when she laughed, when she growled, when she was screaming her head off at me, there was always this sadness in her face. It was barely noticeable, a soft current, melancholy and lost. I couldn't figure out quite why someone like her would be like that.

Of course, no one else noticed, and I knew she would punch me if I asked. So I just hung around, curiosity ebbing at me as I tried to figure out Rin.

"How are you," I continued. "Feeling better?"

"Fine."

"And was school okay?"

"Fine."

"You're getting sleep and stuff, right?"

"Yeah."

I sighed, and she stopped. "Look, what do you _want? _Are you my parental unit or something?" As soon as she said that, she stiffened and swung on her heel, intent on getting away. How could she hate her parents so much? Or what was it that Luki said, in relations to her mother? Lola? What had he said about her? The image flashed in my mind.

_"Bye, Rin. Try not to let the guilt eat you inside out."_

What guilt? Even though I had not been with Rin for very long, I knew that, for some reason, she would never purposefully hurt someone without a cause. Why? I could just see it in her eyes. Wow. I could see a lot of stuff in her eyes. Maybe I should become a psychiatrist, or something. I sighed and walked with her in silence.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Hn."

"Can I take you somewhere today?" Instantly, she looked suspiciously over at me. I grinned like a whacko in response. If possible, her scowl even deepened and she shrugged me off.

"No." the dismissal was blunt, but I continued to pester her.

"Come on, please? It's not harmful or anything, and there won't be drugs or whatnot. Well, there will be- Just drugs you can take voluntarily. If you know, you were into drugs. I dunno." She was glaring at me, so I hurried to the point. "Well, anyway, it's like a gathering, and it'll be fun, and I need to go with someone. And yeah."

"Take your pigtailed princess girlfriend," she suggested, still not looking at me. It took me a second to realize she was referring to Miku. I sighed, Miku's name still bringing an uncomfortable feeling to my stomach.

After she had kissed me yesterday, I didn't really know what to think. I mean, we'd been subconsciously avoiding each other, and I might have taken Miku. For some reason, I wanted to take Rin. I wanted her to have fun. I didn't know why, I just did. She sighed irritatedly, huffing a little bit and stopping in front of her hideout.

"What time?" she said irritably. "And where?" I did little flips of joy on the inside and flashed her a quick smirk.

"Meet me out here at 7:30."

She groaned. "Get that stupid, smug little grin off your face," she recommended. "Girls don't find it cute." Aw, Rin, you shatter my hopes and dreams, you do. I nodded, still smirking, and she sighed in aggravation, slamming the door in my face unkindly. I continued grinning at the door before swinging around and happily walking away, excited for tonight's... 'Date.'

**Lily**

"Murdered?" I choked out, my hands entwining together. "Oh my god, Dad, you have to be kidding me." I was filling out law school resumes for college, and now I get this little tidbit of information. I couldn't exactly speak. Even I remembered when Rin stood there, crying as Dad told her to just shut up about the event, that it was all an accident.

If Rin was right about it, then... Then we... I didn't want to think about it. It meant that the years of turmoil and hatred that Rin fostered for us as a whole was perfectly reasonable, and we owed her a life's worth of apologies. It meant that Rin was right for hating us so much.

I didn't even here Dad's broken voice speaking as the phone clattered against the table. We never thought of this, Neru, Dad, and I, that Rin might be right. We were so distraught that we thought she was hallucinating. She said something about attacks, but the police... The police never came to us. They said little things, vague descriptions. And over the phone, too. Why didn't Dad think that was weird? That the police didn't even look into our case?

I had to talk to the police.

"The mother must have thrown her body over the child's, protecting her." they'd said dismissively. "We believe the scars of the child's were minimal, and the mother took the brunt of the damage." Dad never forgot Rin. Rin was... Rin was like a killer in his eyes. He made sure to tell everyone, too, that Rin was the reason of Lola's death.

"This is Rin. My youngest daughter. She is the one responsible for the death of Lola," he would say, and Rin would put up with it, tears leaking out of her eyes. She'd been torn apart, at only thirteen years old. Was this - could this - be considered child abuse? I think it could, but I could never say anything about Dad like that... I closed the folder I'd been working on.

There was only one thing that I could do about this- talk to the police in hopes that I could unravel the mystery about my mother.

And maybe... Maybe I could...

Maybe I could bring Rin back to the family.

**Len**

I was at the hideout at exactly seven thirty, my pinstriped shirt covered by the black jacket that perfectly form-fitted my frame. Ha. I looked dashing, I knew it. Rin threw open the door, dressed for occasion as usual.

Which meant she was decked out in a torn Linkin Park shirt, a triangle surrounded by a circle. Her black jeans were, something I found strange, unripped. I wondered briefly if there were scars there as well as those on her wrist, but then dismissed it. I didn't want to make Rin feel uncomfortable tonight; Just happy. I crooked a finger and she followed, grumbling as usual.

"This is boring, Pretty Boy. Are we just going to walk? Is there any point in this? I fail to see the point." Silence, as I just shook my head, smirking. "Did Leon set you up to this, too? I swear, if he set you up, I'm going to turn around and go right back home." She crossed her arms, her chain-linked boots stomping into the ground behind me. "Are you even going to answer me?"

"Nope," I grinned at her and led her into a small club, one that was run by one of my friends. Haku was in the corner, playing with a swirl of her white hair and drowning down her sorrows in some sort of alcoholic beverage. "Hey, Haku. Are you okay?" She looked up and smiled, obviously intoxicated into oblivion.

"Len," she hummed. "Are you dating her?" Haku is nothing but blunt, and I calmly reply to her questions.

"No, I'm not. She's just here to talk and make friends." Rin's jaw twitches in outrage and she growls at me like a cute, aggravated puppy. I can almost see her yipping at me in adorable anger.

"I have friends!" She whispers, angered. "You conniving little-"

"Hush, hush." I teased, and she sat down at a table, throwing her hands up in disgust.

"Just bring me orange soda." she grumbled, massaging her head lightly.

"Orange soda? In a club?" I responded with mock outrage, sitting across from her. Haku has sashayed around the counter, and is watching us through lidded eyes with amusement.

"Yes, orange soda!" she snapped, slamming her hand down. Her black eyeliner enunciated the flashes of blue in her eyes, and her golden bangs were blown angrily out of her face. Her eyes glittered with indignation but she sat back down and sighed, drumming her fingers on the counter in annoyance. "I don't like to drink," she admitted. "I have a low tolerance level- I get drunk pretty quickly." she shrugged. "And I don't like alcohol. So yeah."

"How are you a rebel?" I asked, curious. "You're such a good girl!" She held up her hand, already looking irritated.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that," she complained, "I would be rich enough to have my own mansion! You don't have to be a druggie, a drinker, and a killer to be a rebel, you know." There it is, that soft sadness in her eyes that I would notice anywhere if I saw it. She blinked and looked away, scowling again as though she'd said something that broke the 'Rebel Code' or something. I rolled my eyes.

"I actually like your principles, Rin," I said, waving my glass of water at her. "Really, I do. Where's the drink, Haku?" Haku suddenly appeared at my left side, an oddly mischievous smile on her face as she handed Rin a glass of orange soda. Rin hesitantly took it, eyeing it for a minute before she took down a drink. She set it on the side, a funny look on her face. Then, the expression faded and she drank some more.

"So, Rin, are you enjoying that _soda?" _I asked in disbelief as she practically chugged it down in front of my eyes. An old song started playing in the back. Something by the Backstreet Boys. Rin bent her head over, clutching the glass between her palms.

It was quiet for a few minutes. I stared at her, alarm in my face. "Uh, Rin? Are you okay?"

"I hate being drunk," she mumbled, raising her eyes to mine. "It's vodka, Len, I can taste it now." She shoved it back towards me and grabbed at her stomach, falling over onto the table. "Dammit, vodka gets me immediately. As soon as I tried it... Goddammit." she stood up immediately, but wobbled violently. I stood up as well, but Rin was too tipsy. She fell right back into her chair.

"It's going to take me a little while," she admitted. I sat back down, unsure what to say. "Len," she said suddenly, and I looked up at her.

"What?"

"Promise me," she begged me, and I frowned at her as she continued. "Promise me that whatever I say tonight, you'll forget about it tomorrow and never repeat it again." She clasped her hands together and fell back against the table. I nodded my head in agreement, looking down at her.

I crossed my fingers.

_Sorry, Rin._

She sat there for a few minutes, eyes glazing over for a few minutes as she swayed unconsciously with the music.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_So many words for the broken heart_

"I hate this song," she said suddenly, slamming her fists back down in time. "I hate this- ah, crap, the alcohol is setting in." She looked at me with daggers in her eyes. "I hate music. I hate feelings. I hate- I hate the Backstreet Boys."

I watched in amusement as she drew lines on the table. "You idiot, didn't you smell it before you drank?"

"No," she said, wild blue meeting mine. "I don't check anything before I do it, _dammit, _I _hate _being drunk!" _  
><em>

"Calm down, Rin," I said reasonably, "You're just suffering the consequences."

"You don't get it," she said, fists clenching.

_So hard to breathe,_

_Walk with me, and maybe..._

Rin mouthed the words that followed,

_Nights of light so soon become_

_Wild and free I could feel the sun._

_"_I became free, Len, after she died." Rin wobbled on the stool. "I've always suffered the consequences." Golden eyelashes flickered over her irises and she ran a hand through her hair in desperation. "After she died, I was wild. Free. Rebellious. I-" She swallowed. "I fell apart."

We listened to the music together, and I looked down at her, listening to her tell me everything. This _was _what I wanted, but I hadn't known she was putting up with so much. Rin; The most misunderstood being in the world.

"_Tell me why, tell me why I can't be there where you are_," she whispered with the Backstreet Boys. "Why can't I be with her, Len? The only one who really understood me? My mom?"

_Guilty roads lead to an endless love..._

"Guilty," she said carefully. "They all said I was guilty- _Was _I, Len? I wasn't, was I? They just pinned the blame on me. 'This is Rin, the one who was responsible for Lola's death.' That was how my father would introduce me," she spat bitterly, gripping the table with her nails. "I was not guilty. Do you hear me?" Her eyes were suddenly shocking against mine. I stared into the electric blue before slowly shaking my head.

"Of course not-"

"But I _am!" _she nearly whisper-screamed. "_It's hard to see in a crimson love_... I watched her _die, Len. _But it wasn't a car crash- No, a pathetic car crash couldn't kill the strongest woman in my life." She laughed wildly, grasping at my collar before pulling me closer to her panicked face. "_Murder," _she whispered, the word sending an electric shock through my body.

"Murder?" I choked back, my voice breaking. "Rin, what are you-?"

"They slammed into our car," she said, sitting back, rocking. "They slammed into our car and then _they came, _he came, and then it happened very fast." A blank look fluttered over her face, a look that froze up my entire body and forced me into immobilization. "They asked for me, you know." she leaned back over, her movements slow and dragging now. "Th...They wanted _me, _not Mom." Her head dropped onto the table. "She wouldn'ta let them take me," she continued, her words linking together.

Oh. My. _God._

"Rin, what are you-" I couldn't say anything past that. This girl knew about her mother's murder, and hadn't said a word, why?

"Why didn't you say anything?" I burst out, curiosity taking over my nerves.

"Because I didn't want to put him in danger!" she slurred back, eyes drooping. "Because believe it or not," she laughed lazily, "I actually care for him." She pointed at me, limply as a noodle, and I caught her hand as it fell back again. "I care about him." Just as suddenly, tears flooded her eyes.

I think my heart stung a little bit as the strong, hardheaded, sarcastic rebel whose snappy mouth I had gotten used to clung to my hands, leaning forward with tears streaking down her face. Who was this girl?

"_They never say, forever gaze upon me,"_ Rin sang quietly. "Everyone accused me. I had nowhere to go. Nowhere to run." She dropped back, tears grazing her cheeks even more now. "I miss her so much. _Tell me why I can't be with her." _

"Because Rin," I said, my voice catching as I held her hands. "Life doesn't work that way. Nothing works that way."

"_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?" _she murmured, voice dropping. "Am I going to be guilty forever, Len? Will they never forgive me? Will they," she looked up, eyes displaying that terrifying sadness that I was not used to seeing so blatantly exposed, "Will they hurt me like this forever?"

"Life goes on," I whispered with the song, "As it never ends." I leaned forward, laying my head on her shaking one. "You have to be strong, Rin, but you seriously have to say something." I laughed shakily. "Come on, you idiot. You're supposed to open that big mouth of yours and talk to me, talk to someone."

"I hate being drunk," she whispered again. "And I hate the Backstreet Boys." As they concluded, I let her fall against me, eyes drifting.

"No, you don't," I whispered solemnly in her hair. "You love this song, but at the same time, you hate it because it so describes you, doesn't it? And Rin, I swear that you will not carry this guilt forever."

_"Promise me that whatever I say tonight, you'll forget about it tomorrow and never repeat it again."_

I'm sorry, Rin.

**Well that was emotional. THAT HUGE CHUNK OF EMOTIONALNESS THAT WAS JUST DISPLAYED WAS ENOUGH TO MAKE UP FOR THE LONG HIATU FOR THIS STORY, RIGHT? RIGHT? xD  
><strong>

**If you listen to the song, tell me in the reviews. Even if you don't listen to the song, review anyway? xD**

**THANKSH~  
><strong>


End file.
